1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelties and party devices, and particularly to an expansible amusement device that can disperse confetti and other objects, as well as generate acoustic effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amusement devices, such as “party poppers” are well known. Party poppers are typically used at parties and other festive events to generate noise and disperse confetti. Party poppers typically emit a loud popping noise through the use of a small friction-actuated explosive charge, decompression of a spring, or by decompression of a compressed air charge. Actuation is typically initiated through the pulling of an attached string or rotary mechanism.
Conventional party poppers may be dangerous, due to the explosives or highly pressurized gases used therein. Further, the confetti or streamers which are deployed may present a fire hazard, particularly in combination with explosives. Additionally, such devices are non-reusable. Further, conventional party poppers and other amusement devices result in a great deal of waste, such as wrappers, the used confetti, environmental contaminants and other pieces and waste products. It would be desirable to provide an amusement device which is safe to use, particularly around children, and which is also reusable.
Thus, an expansible amusement device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.